


Where Are You Now? (I'm Kissing You)

by NeverSatisfiedGirl (Kalli_Ravenne)



Series: Unsteady (Gravity) [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalli_Ravenne/pseuds/NeverSatisfiedGirl
Summary: You're here, but he's there. Sometimes distance sucks, but under the same starry sky, you feel close as can be.





	Where Are You Now? (I'm Kissing You)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings (some potential triggers): brief mentions of suicide attempt and emotional hurt/comfort, mild angst, and a little fluff. Reader is struggling with multiple mental illnesses: adult ADHD, anxiety, depression, and rejection-sensitive dysphoria with suicidal ideation.
> 
> Inspired by: Janet Jackson - [Where Are You Now?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TMBH0eUtWE) ( _Reader_ ) and Des’ree - [ I’m Kissing You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLgD8z9vSXY) ( **Finn** )
> 
> A/N: Hello hello! So this, surprisingly, is a follow up to _[Don’t Jump (Rescue Me)](http://neversatisfiedgirl.tumblr.com/post/161495589016/dont-jump-rescue-me)_. Just a little needed comfort after feeling dejected lately. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy it. :)

**  
** It’s so quiet up here.

A rush of air wraps me in a lover’s warm embrace as I take in the night sky above.

This is so different from the last time I stood up here alone.

It was colder. Distant. A lot of tears. Fear of losing his love.

But it wasn’t true.

It wasn’t.

When the sun arose, he was there. Amidst the mess and the wreckage I’d left, he’d fallen asleep holding me to him. As if he too were afraid I would be gone when he woke up. We cleaned. We talked. We laughed and cried. We cooked together, and talked some more. We made love, kissing and shivering through our tears.

That was a few months ago. Touring took him away again several weeks back and, even though I knew he would be return...I missed him with a widow’s longing. 

True to his word, Finn had learned as much about my mental disorders as possible, between research and my own experiences. He picked up on my learning processes, triggers, signs of anxiety and depression, even how to ease me out of moments of hyperfocus. It took some time, and I know it wasn’t easy. 

But his patience with me, his care without being overprotective or complacent...it meant everything to me that he was trying. And succeeding.

Even with my new medication, I faced some rough days. But he stepped up and made sure I didn’t become my own worst enemy. Particularly, by teaching me his craft. And it wasn’t a one-way street. He taught me a little about wrestling, and I had the pleasure of teaching him bellydancing. 

His shimmy needs work, but his hips? Surprisingly fluid and hypnotic. 

Under a sky dotted with light, I sat on a blanket and gazed upward, as if I were trying to find him among the celestial souls above.

My phone buzzed. It was a text from Finn. 

**Missing you, love. <3**

I let out a short, relieved laugh. _Miss you too. <3_

**How was therapy today?**

_Good. This new counselor’s much better than the last. Feel like I’m finally getting somewhere._

**Glad to hear that. How’d you do?**

I smiled again. _Took meds, ate a few small meals, danced for exercise, did some writing._

**Sounds good. I’m glad you’re doing so well.**

A blush filled my cheeks. Glad he can’t see it right now. _How’s touring?_

**Insane. But it’s flying by quick.**

_That’s good. I wish you were here now. The stars are beautiful tonight._

**We’re under the same sky, you know. Just imagine me looking up at them with you, because I am.**

_Not the same. I miss your arms around me._

Silence for a minute, then two, then three. And then it stretched on for a while. 

It happened sometimes. I was lucky to get even the briefest moment with him, especially when things got busy.

I whispered to the sky, as if asking it to confide in me its secrets: _Where are you?_

The quiet, for a while, was the only thing greeting me back.

I wondered aloud again: _Where are you now?_

Hands slid down my arms and I couldn’t breathe as our fingers entwined. But I thought…

 **I’m here, love** , he breathed into my neck. **Ask me again.**

On the verge of tears as his scent filled my nostrils and his warmth surrounded me, I did as he asked. _Where are you?_

**Right here, love. Holding you close to my heart.**

I huffed in a flurry of mixed emotions: joy and longing and relief and love met with the pressing need to kick his ass for tricking me.

But as soon as his perfect mouth slotted over mine, I sank into his arms, glad to drown myself in his presence once more. I forgave him everything, and would give him anything so long as he would keep kissing me.

Breathing is overrated, anyway.


End file.
